


Post Tommyinnit

by desert_fog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, DreamSMP prison, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pandora’s box (DreamSMP), Sam tried to be a father figure but I don’t think it translated well, Tommy is dead crabrave, no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_fog/pseuds/desert_fog
Summary: Sam finds out what Dream did to Tommy and is forced to deal with the aftermath.This is my first time ever writing a fic, it’s midnight, and I’m copy-pasting from my notes app.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Post Tommyinnit

He dropped down the day’s potatoes, hearing Dream and Tommy bickering, just as they’ve done since Tommy got trapped. Sam went to continue dealing with the security issue, and the internal issues caused by it. He heard Tommy yelling for him, but figured it’s nothing, just the boy being over dramatic as he always was. Eventually Sam finished his work and went to check on the pair in the prison cell. 

Inside is Dream, hunched over something in a corner. As Sam got closer he saw blood staining Dream’s clothes and hands. 

“Dream, did you get burned by the lava? I have some h-“ he cut Sam off before he could finish. 

“It’s not my blood.”

“What?” He asked, not sure he heard him correctly.

“It’s not my blood Sam!” Dream’s horrible wheezing laugh bounced around the small chamber, and Sam looked closer to see that Dream was hunched over the bruised and broken corpse of Tommy.

“The stupid kid wouldn’t shut up! So I killed him! He’s gone, Sam! And it’s all his fault! He had it coming, everyone wanted him dead! Now it’s finally my server again!

“Oh you should’ve heard him beg for his life, Sam! He was as whiny as ever. And to he thought you of all people cared enough about him to save him. Look at it this way; now you only need to worry about one prisoner. If anything, I did you a favor.”

Sam fell to his knees, his body lurching with silent sobs as he stared at the small form in front of him. The child. The child he promised to protect was laid before him, cold as earth. It had been a simple task, after all. How hard should it have been to take care of one boy? And yet Sam failed. He failed Tommy, he failed Philza, he failed Techno. Worst of all he failed himself. 

What about Tubbo? The other boy had entirely slipped his mind. He had to tell Tubbo, he owed Tommy that much. But first he had to get away from Dream. Sam stood up, doing his best to mask his emotions as would be expected for the Warden.

“Dream. I’ve got to take Tommy. You’ll get food as normal.”

~~~

As Sam finished covering the hole with dirt he took a white Tulip from his pocket and placed it on top of the grave. It had been planted outside of Tommy’s house, and only seemed fitting. He doesn’t know how long he sat there, staring at the flower in contrast with the agitated dirt around it, thinking of everything he should’ve done differently. He thought of every time he should’ve stepped in, should’ve taken Tommy’s grievances more seriously. The sky was starting to lighten, and he still had business to attend to.

Sam found Tubbo with Ranboo, which would be expected, given that the two were nearly inseparable these days. 

“...I didn’t expect Dream to actually do it...” Sam stares down at him, trying to keep his voice calm for the boy’s sake.

“What? Tommy’s dead?”

“Dream beat him to death, Tubbo. Tommy’s dead.”

Tubbo looked down at the floor for so long Sam wasn’t sure he’d heard him. He looked up at Sam with a small smile on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. “He’s not dead. He’s not dead because I’m in denial. I think I’m going to stay here for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> So today’s stream sure was something, huh? I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I made this. I might try to flesh it out better at a later date because I like the concept.
> 
> This was originally much shorter, and written in second person perspective for some reason, so please forgive any grammar mistakes. As I said, this is my first time ever writing a fic. It’s also my first time writing at all in several months. Any criticism or advice is greatly appreciated!


End file.
